User talk:Pistoljr
Could someone help me add this to bens creepy pasta? Not sure how, or who should or can do this for me, as in authority. Ben Is a Back At this time im not sure what is going on. I was using a emulator on my mac, running the hacked version of Majoras mask and then this happened. Clever bot appeared on screen out of no where. It said This Cleverbot: well hello there. User: Ben, stop torturing me! Cleverbot: I'm not. User: Your controlling my Computer! Cleverbot: Really? User: You know what you've been doing. Cleverbot: At the moment, or over time? User: What is wrong with you!?!?!?! Cleverbot: I am me. FEBRUARY 21 2011 As soon as it said i am me, the clever bot window clicked out and my background had changed. it was the statue. i yelled: SCREW YOU! and unplugged my computer. It didn't shut off, even though i have a burned out battery. I changed it to blue and hit save. It didn't work. "Oh well" i said to myself. even if he is now here, then i guess i have my friends to help. Im going to try to go to sleep. i will be lucky if i can . Im really tired of this entire crap. i read the one story on this before. they said it was fake, now im not so sure. Ill check back if i can, and keep you bungie folks updated. Just keep giving me suggestions on what to do Today is tuesday, 7:14 AM, February 22nd. im not so sure what will happen now. I don't know what i should do either. Apparantly im not doing a good enough job of explaining myself. Ben was a kid who drowned, and haunted this one guys game of majoras mask for N64. It tortured him. It even got into his Cpu, when he plugged in the capture card. He said he was spreading like a virus, driving people out o there minds with the statue of emptiness. Im going to try to go to school soon. But if something happens, im not sure who to turn to. My friends? Not sure i have many of those..other than that, i had dreams about that god "Blam" statue!(i don't like to swear) He turned on my computer. When i got to it this morning, majoras mask (ROM) was up, his hacked version. I looked at the two save files. Your (3 hearts, no masks.) Next (no hearts? only majoras mask) i tried to close the game, and figured out i couldn't. So i played next. It brought me to the creepy mask salesman, speaking the following: "hehehe. your next. I drowned. Your here. Im going to have some fun with you" I yelled at the computer and hit close. It brought up a mac error message. "You Shouldn't have done that.." Then a loud cackle, Like majora, only real. I looked up from my Computer Screen to see that my TV was on. All that was on was the News. Here is what it said: "Little Boy Drowns in wash tub, how it could have been prevented.". I think i get it, he doesn't want people to die? That couldn't be true. He is so, evil. Indeed... Yes, you did get a badge...actually you have a pretty good start going so congrats on that. However, I hope you're not just here to earn badges and add a bunch of random unnecessary stuff because that can be a pain in the butt. So, I like the pics you added, keep up the good work! Also, when you do leave someone a message, click on the "signature" button so they know who wrote on their talk page. THANKS! :) BenNasty The Sociopathic Bastard Son of the World 16:42, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Interesting Category, "Zelda". I'm hoping this means you've got more to add to it other than just the two pastas that exist. We don't need extra categories. I need to revamp and remove unneeded categories because *I* barely have a handle on what exists. ClericofMadness 17:52, February 21, 2011 (UTC) BTW Ben (Aka Haunted Majora's Mask) isn't a category, neither is Zelda. Although i prefer the Zelda alot more. Raidenist 20:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) *cough* hey you! with the crazy quick edits and new categories... stop that shit... we have already gone through the categories and decided we don't need length based categories ALSO categories are to be added by admins, if you want to suggest some bring it up on one of our pages. Here I thought I have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friendmaking has kept me from it! 14:21, March 28, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews Going to have to stop you there... Please stop with the category adding. You're just making a mess that I have to clean up. We used to have pasta length categories, but we voted to get rid of them since there was no good consensus. We have the pastas arranged, instead, by subject matter. This is also a warning about your notorious pointsgaming with blogs. It's painfully obvious, please don't do stuff just for a badge. It's against the rules, man. Next time I will have to lay down the week of ban. ClericofMadness 14:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) speaking of cuntish behaviour All of the admin email addresses are on the wiki... if you're going to make a complaint about one of us to another admin... don't do it on the talk page of somebody else... please use email, it helps us be less crazy towards you when you fuck up. Here I thought I have time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony, but, silly me, all this ridiculous friendmaking has kept me from it! 07:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) XanCrews A Word to the Admins... By the lower editors as a kind and respectful note..... A few things to take into account before banning someone: *did they do this on purpose? Did they purposfully screw up a page, or is it that they are not as good at HTML coding as you thought? *Have you done the same? Ive noticed that alot of admins can be a bit crazy or even touchy. Just make sure before you ban someone, see if the thing is very serious. If its just not a good thing, then forgive them and fix it. If you think they are being annoying, tell them and have them stop. You dont need to just Swing the Ban Hammer like mad. *Should the page be deleted? Does the pasta seem stupid? If it does then ask the creator to put it on there own page and remove it from the normal page. *Is the edit really necissary? Please, do correct grammer, but if you are editing a story, make sure it still makes sense! *Blog Spam or is it just talking? Ok lets say someone is posting on blogs a whole bunch. Do you ban them or let it go? You let it go. *For now, Pistol Jr giving some tips.... For now just Uncle Cleric giving some tips... A few things to take into account before complaining about the admins banning someone: *did they do this on purpose? Did they purposefully screw up a page by blanking it or removing content and then neglecting to replace it hours later? There is a preview button. *Have you done the same? Nope, lols. Ive noticed that a lot of anonymous users can be a bit crazy or even touchy. Just make sure before you edit a page, see if the thing you are submitting is formatted properly by pressing ALT+SHIFT+P or the preview button. If its just not a good thing, then don't post them and fix it. If you are being annoying, when the admins tell you, you should probably stop. You dont need to just invite the Ban Hammer like mad. *Should the page be deleted? Then mark it with :Category:MARKED FOR DELETION and move on. No need to vandalize a page or comment that the story is shitty. That helps no one. *Is the edit really necessary? Please, do correct grammar, but if you are editing a story, make sure it still makes sense! Also, unless the author of a piece OC says otherwise, please do not edit the page; rather leave a message for the author. *Blog Spam or is it just talking? Ok lets say someone is posting on blogs a whole bunch. Do you ban them or let it go? You get warned the first time, as was the case for a certain user was who will not be named. It's explicitly stated in the rules pointsgaming is a no-no. Besides, the posts in question are on old blogs with no activity for ages. It also helps if you don't look like a asshat by making a WHOLE PAGE for this. This is something more suited for a talk page or a blog. Hey. Listen. You're just editing, now, to add a few periods or the same category. It's not helping the wiki or anyone else, and all it looks like you're doing is trying to score edits. You're about to get two weeks to think about how to make productive edits on this wiki. We do not need people changing '!!!"' to '!!!".' or '.' to' ....' It just makes more work for everyone else to keep this place clean. TL;DR: Stop editing for the sake of getting edits in. There are pages that need real edits and work. Do it again, I'll have to lay down the bans for 2 weeks. ClericofMadness 17:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC)